Old Friends, New Enemies
by BiteMe3334
Summary: This is the sequel to Unexpected Surprises. DO NOT read if you haven't read Unexpected Surprises yet.


"The Volturi."

Edward looked at me for 2 minutes before he spoke again.

"Why would they be coming? It can't be about Renesmee again could it? No they wouldn't do that. Maybe...."

"EDWARD!! They're coming for Jessie this time." I said, interrupting his babbling.

"But why!?" Edward shouted.

"She's half vampire and half werewolf Edward. Please don't tell me that you didn't have the slightest thought this would happen."

"No, I did think this would happen, just not this soon. She can't face the Volturi like this Bella. She isn't ready." Edward said as he looked out the window to see Jessie, sitting on the ground pouting after another failed attempt at pinning Jasper down.

"Alice said that the Volturi won't be here for a few weeks at least. We can get her ready Edward. We have no choice."

Edward looked out the window again and then looked down.

"I know. Should we tell her?"He asked softly.

"I think she deserves to know." I said, grabbing Edward's hand and pulling him to me.

"Let's go tell her. The sooner she knows the better."

Edward and I walked outside, just in time to see Jessie holding down Emmett. Emmett was clearing struggling.

"I told you I could do it Jasper!" Jessie bragged.

"I know, I just didn't believe it."

"Please let me up Jessie. You proved your point and embarrassed me already."

Jessie laughed and got up.

"Hey Bella, Hey Edward." Jessie said as she came over to give each of us a hug.

We preferred not to be called grandma and grandpa. Edward said it sounded weird. So Jessie was allowed to call us by our names.

"Can you guys come inside? We need to tell you something."

They all looked confused, but followed us into the living room anyway.

"So Bella, what's wrong?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah what's up?" Jasper said.

"It's about Jessie."

Jessie looked worried and ran over to Renesmee, who had come downstairs a few minutes ago.

"The Volturi are coming." Edward told them.

Renesmee gasped and looked terrified.

"Jasper, Emmett, can you take Jessie upstairs for a few minutes please? I need to talk to my mom and dad."

Emmett and Jasper grabbed Jessie and ran up the stairs at vampire speed.

"How did they find out about Jessie?" Renesmee asked as soon as they were out of earshot.

"I don't know Nessie. I just know that Alice had a vision that the Volturi are coming." I said.

"When?"

"Two weeks maybe." Edward said.

"How can this be happening? I don't want her to go through that. I was lucky that they let me off the hook as a half vampire. I have a feeling they won't be that generous with her."

"You don't know that Renesmee." I said calmly.

"She's half vampire, half werewolf mom! I don't think they're going to just let it go like they did with me. She's in a lot more danger than I was."

"I know. All we can do right now is help with her training and get her ready for them."

"Two weeks isn't enough time. You know that mom. I had a month and even I wasn't ready."

Edward had been silent for awhile. I looked over and realized he was gone. He came back with Jessie. She was crying.

"Are the Volturi going to kill me?" Jessie asked.

"No. They aren't going to touch you. I promise." Renesmee told her.

"Jessie, you're going to have to train a lot more."I told her.

"When do I start?"

"Now." Edward said.

**2 weeks later**

It had been two hard weeks of training. Jessie would train 22 hours every day. Only taking two hours for anything else. We were all sitting in the living room, waiting for the Volturi.

"Let's go." Edward said.

"Can you hear them?" I asked.

"Yes, and they aren't thinking pretty things."

"Where is Jessie?"

Everyone looked around, finding her nowhere.

"I'll be down in a second!" Jessie screamed from upstairs.

"When did she go up there?"

Everyone just shrugged.

Jessie came bolting down the stairs, wearing the clothes she used for her training and her hair in a high ponytail.

"I had to wear something that is easy to fight in, just in case."

"I told you I won't let them touch you." Renesmee said.

"I know but just in case they do."

"Are you sure you want to do this? We could always bring you somewhere else."

"No I want to. If I can fight Emmett and Jasper and win, I think I can do this."

Emmett looked away.

"Let's go then." Edward said.

We walked to the clearing just in time to see the Volturi coming.

"There are a lot of them." I said to Edward.

"I know."

Aro, Marcus, Caius, and Demetri were there. I could also see Alec, Felix and Jane. They also had the whole guard. Aro and Jane walked over to us.

"Hello Carlisle. It's good to see you again." Aro said sweetly. Jane was just staring.

"Good to see you too Aro. I wish it was not under these circumstances though."

"Yes, well things have to be done. Now, where is the child?"

Jessie stepped forward and hugged Carlisle tight. She was scared.

"Now what is your name child?" Aro asked.

"Jessie. I was named after my mom and dad."

"Oh?"

"My mom's name is Renesmee and my dad's name is Jacob. I was named Jessie because my mom's nickname is Nessie and they combined it with Jake and got Jessie."

"Well Jessie, do you know why we're here?"

Jessie shook her head yes.

"You're here because I'm a vampire/werewolf."

"That's right. And did you know what happens to things like you?"

Jessie nodded yes again.

"You kill them because they are young and you think they will kill other people and expose vampires and werewolves to the human world and you don't want that to happen so you destroy them before giving them a chance to prove you wrong because you think you're always right." Jessie said.

Neither Aro nor Jane spoke.

"Did you tell her to say that?" I whispered to Edward.

"Nope. She came up with that all on her own." Edward said, stunned.

"Why would you say we don't give them a chance first?" Jane said.

"Because if you did you wouldn't be here right now. You would give me a chance first and come when and if I messed up. But you're not doing that." Jessie said. She was no longer holding on to Carlisle.

"What if we're here because you already did mess up?" Jane said.

"Because my mom said you were here to kill me. That's what my grandpa read in your mind."

"You make a good point Jessie. But like Jane said, you could've already messed up and that's why we came to kill you."

"But I didn't mess up."

"That's what you would think because how are you supposed to know if you messed up if mentally, you're only, what, 2?"

"Because if I did do anything wrong, my family would've told me. But they didn't. Which means I didn't mess up."

Jane looked at Aro, and I could tell she was getting upset.

"And like you said, you could've been giving me a chance before and only came here because I messed up. But since I didn't mess up, you shouldn't be here." Jessie said taking a step toward Aro.

"The child is correct Aro." A voice said from behind him. "We shouldn't be here to kill her if she has done nothing wrong."

It was Caius.

"How do we know she isn't tricking us?" Aro said.

"She is a Cullen Aro. And have the Cullens ever tried to trick us before?"

"No. But she is different than them. She has werewolf blood in her. And they have tried to trick us before." Aro said.

"But I'm sure she has been taught otherwise Aro. I trust that Carlisle knows what he is doing. Along with the rest of the Cullens. And I trust the wolves as well. Especially because one of them is the child's father."

"How can you trust them? They..."

"Drop it Aro! We shall give the child one chance. When and if she does wrong, we shall come back and there will be no arguing. But for now, we shall return to Volterra. It was nice seeing you again Carlisle." With that, they walked away.

"I can't believe I did that!" Jessie exclaimed.

"Me either." Nessie replied.

"Me either." A voice said from the trees.

Everyone looked shocked.

"Who's there?" Carlisle yelled.

There was no reply.

"There is no need for introductions. I'm sure you will recognize me. We have met before."

With that, a young man, no older than Nessie, walked out of the trees. Nessie gasped.

"Taylor? Is that you?" She asked.

"Yes. I thought you would recognize me."

"I thought you said you weren't coming back here. That's what you told me before you left."

Taylor laughed.

"You actually believed me?"

"Of course I did. What are you doing here anyway?"Renesmee asked him.

"I'm just keeping an eye on you for some friends of mine. You might know them."

"Who are they?"

"The Volturi."

I was stunned.

"Why do you think I moved? The Volturi found me and said either join them or die. I decided to join them. It is quite interesting you know."

"That has to do with me how?" Nessie asked.

"Because it does. How do you think the Volturi found out about little Jessie over there."

"That was you! Wait, you left before I had Jessie. How did you know about her?"

"I've been tracking you since the Volturi found me. They wanted all the information on you they could get and it just happens you were a very close friend of mine. Aro laughed when I told him about Jake dumping you." Taylor said chuckling.

"But you were still dating me then. How..."Renesmee stepped back. "You were part of them before you started dating me! You only dated me so you could get information on me. You lied to me. And my family."

"Took you long enough to figure it out."

"You are going to pay for this Taylor. No one hurts me and gets away with it." Nessie let out a growl.

Taylor stepped back a little. He obviously didn't expect this to happen.

"Nessie? What are you doing?" Edward yelled.

"Teaching him a lesson." She yelled as she chased Taylor into the forest.

We all ran after them, only to find Taylor, pinned to the ground by Renesmee, bleeding in several spots.

"Get off of me!" Taylor yelled.

"No thanks." Nessie replied.

Taylor moved his head just enough to reach her arm. He bit down hard. Nessie shrieked. Edward tried to go help her but I held him back. He looked at me questioningly.

"This is her fight Edward, not yours. Let her fight it." I kissed him lightly and turned around to see Nessie lying on the ground holding her arm. She got up slowly and got into a crouch. Before Taylor could do anything, she jumped him and held him down.

"I wouldn't have done that if I were you." Nessie told him quietly.

"Why not? What is a stupid little girl gonna do to me?"

"This."

She leaned down and bit down hard on his neck. He screamed in pain.

"STOP!" Taylor screamed.

"Ok." Nessie said as she ripped her teeth away, tearing away skin.

Nessie got up and waited for him to get up. He did slowly and faced her.

"You little b****! How are you do that to me? You are going to pay big time."

Taylor lunged and Nessie and tackled her. He held her there on her stomach and whispered something in her ear.

"You should know not to mess with the Volturi."

After he said that, he put his hands on her neck and was about to twist when a huge blur crashed into him, knocking him to the ground. Renesmee got up and ran over to us. We all looked over to see Jake, in wolf form, standing on top of Taylor. He was growling.

"Ow, my arm hurts." Nessie said.

"Come here, I'll look at it."Carlisle said.

He examined it for about 5 minutes.

"It looks like he broke your wrist. It should heal quickly, because you are part vampire, but it will be sore for a while."

Jake looked at Edward for about 5 seconds and then looked down at Taylor.

"I will be Jake's voice for the next few minutes." Edward said to Taylor as he stepped toward him.

Jake nodded for Edward to begin.

"I don't care if you _are _part of the f**king Volturi! You hurt Renesmee and that's not okay with me. I don't care if you hurt anyone else if you don't like them, but you will not touch my family. And that includes the Cullens. But you already did hurt them. All of them. You lied to them just to get info for the Volturi, who just today, were going to kill Jessie. That is not cool buddy and you're going to pay."

Jake wolf smiled at me.

"I can give you anything. Name your price."

"There is no amount of money you could give me to repay what you did." Edward said for Jake.

"I will give you ANYTHING!"

"Anything?" Edward said for Jake.

"Anything." Taylor said.

"Ok. Then there is a way you can pay me back for hurting them." Edward said.

"Okay. What do you want?"

"You."

Before Taylor could say anything, Jake bit down hard on his neck and ripped it off. He threw it about 5 feet away and smiled his wolf smile. Renesmee ran over to him and hugged him. He looked at her and then ran into the trees. He came back about 5 minutes later in human form.

"Thanks for translating Edward."

"No problem."

"I want to go home." Jessie said.

"Jake, can you take Jessie and Renesmee back to the house, while we dispose of the body?"

"Sure. Come on you two."

They left and we burned Taylor's body.

"I wonder what the Volturi will do when they find out we killed him. They won't be happy." I said to Edward as we were walking back to the house.

"I don't know what they will do. But whatever it is, we'll be ready for it." He said.

Edward kissed me lightly and we went back to the house with everyone else. We got back to find Jessie asleep on the couch. She must've been tired. Edward carried her upstairs and put her in her room. He came down and sat with me on the couch.

"What a long day." He said.

"Very long." I said.

I closed my eyes and tried to relax. It worked for a little while.

"This is nice." I said to Edward.

Then I heard a high pitched shriek from upstairs.


End file.
